<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bittersweet Memories by No_Shiloh_El</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038998">Bittersweet Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shiloh_El/pseuds/No_Shiloh_El'>No_Shiloh_El</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shiloh_El/pseuds/No_Shiloh_El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Edward Stark was a broken man. He gave up his life for love and fought his way back from a 5 year coma to find despite his efforts, his lover had died. But then he meets Peter and his aunt May one day and things started to heal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bittersweet Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I don't own anything but the plot maybe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prolog:</p><p>Photographs seem to enclose moments for eternity. And the pictures, the colors of which had faded to sepia, tell us stories of the past even after decades. They help us remember who we were and what made us who we are now.</p><p>But these photographs are useless if they depict a past that we forget and still want to relive for a long time. Images like this only bring us pain and regret.</p><p>Tony has a lot of this useless type of photography. Almost all of the photo albums he owns are filled to the brim with these images. He tries to dispose of them every time he cleans up his large, lonely bedroom in his home. But he can't throw it away as that's all he has left of his own past and the people he shared it with.</p><p>Now, at what feels like 100 years or so (Tony really doesn't know since he woke up from the coma), he is still alive and well on the way to beating a turtle on life span issues. He should be happy but he has never felt so lonely in his life.</p><p>That was until he went on a stroll in Queens and literally stumbled into a woman and her kid.</p><p>Tony apologized. The woman apologized. The little boy apologized. The two invited him to dine with them on a whim and Tony accepted the invitation gratefully. And somehow something started there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>